Whisper
by DarkBladeGirl13
Summary: On the Ratterlin lies a small fief known as Duton, governed by the lady Marcel. Supposed sightings of the Dead have been repeatedly reported in this area, and the Abhorsen-in-waiting and Abhorsen go to investigate, as Prince Sameth goes to seek out new Ch


Whisper

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sabriel, Lirael, or Abhorsen. These belong to Garth Nix and no infringement is intended. Also, many of these characters are my own creation so do not use them without my permission please.

Summary: On the Ratterlin lies a small fief known as Duton, governed by the lady Marcel. Supposed sightings of the Dead have been repeatedly reported in this area, and the Abhorsen-in-waiting and Abhorsen go to investigate, as Prince Sameth goes to seek out new Charter Mages. At first, all seems calm. But things happen… Times are changing.

****

Prologue: A Timeless Tale

__

Palace at Belisaere, Five days preceding the new moon

"It's been two years," Lirael pondered aloud. Her voice rang softly and echoed down the halls of the comfortable expanse of the house. She fingered her bandolier and drew each bell, holding them each carefully in procession.

"Ranna, the Sleeper." She paused to look at it, the bell metals coming together with perfection. These were perfect bells. The dark-haired Abhorsen-in-waiting looked at it for a moment longer before drawing the next bell.

"Mosrael, the Waker." The second smallest bell was one of the most dangerous, and Lirael carefully placed it back, in an attempt not to jar a sound from it.

"Kibeth, the Walker." This rather contrary bell was exceedingly…Commanding. It had helped her much many years ago, in the form of the Dog.

"Dyrim, the Speaker." As the bells got larger, the risk grew greater. She drew the next mahogany-handled bell

"Belgaer, the Thinker." Few times had she actually used this bell. The Clayr sighed and put the bell away.

"Saraneth, the Binder." A powerful bell and the most commanding of all… It was no trite toy to play with.

"Astarael, the Weeper." This second largest bell was powerful, but sorrowful as well. Quickly sheathed, the last bell was the most dangerous.

"Yrael, the Suppresser." She almost smiled for a second. It was the final bell, named after 'Mogget'.

After polishing her bells, Lirael placed them back in their rightful holders. Rising from the bed, she walked to her desk. Nehima had been destroyed to a mere lump of metal against the Destroyer.

So, Prince Sameth had recreated it into a stronger sword. The wards running through it were strong and deep, as it was an almost new sword.

She mumbled the sword's new name quietly to herself. The bandolier was set next to the sword and sheath. Flexing her new, golden fingers again, she marveled at what a perfect hand Sam had made.

Sighing, Lirael made her way down to the dining room for supper.

~~~

****

Chapter One: Carpe Diem

__

Duton, Eve of the new moon

The two half-sisters reached the cozy town of Duton. Every door was mounted with silver hinges. The doorknobs were silver as well. Each window had the silvery plating on the crossbars.

Lirael and Sabriel reached the town, where the Upper Ratterlin lay. On the other side was a gargantuan house. The walls were brick, but water flowed down from the fountain at the top of the house. It was a magnificent sight, but something was missing.

The village healer emerged from the house they stood next to. "Would ye be the Abhorsens?"

"Aye."

"This is Lady Marcel's house. She is home at this time, though her younger sisters are out in the woods doing som'at again." The healer motioned them to follow her. They waded through thigh-deep waters and were eventually submerged completely.

The banks rose at both ends, the twenty-two year old Clayr noted as they climbed out of the frigid liquid. The warmer air was greatly welcomed.

Curiously enough, a thirteen-year old blond sat in a tree, legs swinging aimlessly.

"Maricane, what are you doing here?" Her voice was an inquiring calmness.

"Nikala, you should be inside at this hour. The Dead may come."

"Ah, I think it's all just a ruse," the girl said, shrugging. "And besides, why aren't you inside then?"

The woman sighed. "Your sister said to bring the Abhorsens over as soon as they arrived."

"Who? Mercy?" She sounded genuinely intrigued.

"Of course. Where's Darielle?"

"Dunno. In the woods somewhere… I think," she mumbled, grinning.

Nikala shrugged again and dropped from the tree to run off into the forest.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Sabriel asked, concerned. "If the dead do come out, won't it be dangerous for them?"

"The twins listen to no one. They have always been like that. The other one, Darielle, is a bit more placid. Come now, the lady will be greatly displeased if we are late," the gentlewoman deliberately evaded her second question.

They walked to the door. A sending answered and allowed them in.

A dark-haired girl was walking down the stairs, holding a thick book to her chest.

"Maricane? Is the Ratterlin that high already?" She looked partially perturbed, but barely.

"Nikala said that you were outside in the forest somewhere."

"She got mad at Marcel so she ran outside… She's making another Charter spell right now…" the younger twin replied, loftily. She paused. "Mercy said for you to go and talk to her, Maricane…"

"Alright. Thank you." The village healer started up the stairs.

"Come with me, please…" she mumbled. The thirteen-year old started walking to the numerous rooms lining the bottom of the staircase. She stopped at one and opened the door.

"There are baths in this room and the two rooms at the other end are where you are sleeping, I think…" Darielle ducked her head and started to walk to another room, still holding her book.

"Can I ask you something?" Lirael looked at her analytically.

"um… Okay…"

"Are you a Charter Mage?"

"No, that's Nikala. I don't use Charter magic much, because it's too hard for me to control for long."

"Alright… Thank you."

She nodded and walked away, leaving the Abhorsen and Abhorsen-in-waiting.

~~~

__

Marcel's House, Midnight of the new moon

"We have a small problem with the Dead here. It is extremely trivial, though, but the people want it eradicated. Would you be kind enough to deal with this?" Marcel inquired.

"Yes. One more thing we have to ask is that we take both of your younger siblings to be trained in Charter Magic for a couple years. After the Dead are gone, of course," Sam said, joining the three ladies.

The eldest of the Duton girls looked confused. She voiced it in saying, "But why them? We have two other Charter Mages in the fief."

Sam explained, "Since those two are already trained, it would be best for use to leave them here to defend the people against the Dead, if they do return."

"Ah… I see…"

Nikala ran in, gasping for breath. "There's a huge bonfire across the Ratterlin, a little ways from Duton…" A silence filled the air. "And I think Darielle's already gone."

Marcel sighed and said, "You want to go too?"

"Of course."

"Go ahead… Just do me a favor and don't get yourself killed."

The younger girl smiled cheekily and mock-saluted before dashing off.

They absorbed this quickly. "You're letting them go?"

"Aye. They won't be restrained. It is a spectacular show if you wish to go," the blond said, calmly. She rose and walked out of the room.

A sending entered the room, holding a ghostly thin piece of parchment.

In quick, sprawling letters, someone had written: Necromancer approaches at 3rd quadrant. Backup needed. Dead upon us in two minutes. Kala

The sending had left, and returned with a second letter. As the first dissolved, the second became clearer.

First Necromancer down, almost. Second approaching fast. The Fiftieth is disabled. Backup is unnecessary, but appreciated. Dead taken down, yet more approach. Elle

Sabriel read both letters aloud and then looked at the sendings. Three had appeared.

The first sending spoke, slowly and calmly. Its words flowed freely n Charter Marks.

"There is no time to waste," the cool, deep voice proclaimed. "The longer you wait, the more Dead _he_ will spawn. You must help the young mistress defeat them before the situation gets worse."

"Where are they?" Lirael asked.

"Down the river, at the huge bonfire. That is no man's land, and only the Free Magic beings dwell there…" The second sending had a higher voice.

A child's voice came from the third and final sending. "As the notes stated, a second necromancer is approaching very quickly. Stopping her will eliminate the Dead at Duton. Please go now."

The three got up quietly and walked down the stairs after the ghost-like sendings. Two of the sendings disappeared and the remaining one showed them outside.

Between the trees hung a bridge of vines. They were twisted together to make a crossing strong enough to hold most people. The intricate Charter Marks were what caught their eyes.

"Spells for holding… Who could have made this bridge?"

"Darielle did the enhancement spells after Nikala cast them," the sending said, mirth in its voice.

"Ah… Do you think it will hold for us to cross?" Sam asked, after a moment. "The spells are strong, but they are a bit old."

"They will hold fast, until the mistress commands them to do no more. Good luck." The ghost disappeared.

One by one, they climbed into the trees and crossed over, falling onto the ground at the other side. And in the distance, the fire loomed all the brighter.

A/N: This is an…interesting thing I typed right after I finished Abhorsen. Then I forgot about it… *smacks head* So I found it and 'enhanced' it a _little_ and voila. The first chapter is up at this time. Please R&R!


End file.
